


Stranded

by nothinglasts222



Category: Lost
Genre: Fanfiction, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll just have to live with the secret, the unknown, and the lingering taste of saltwater and mango on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): Imagine your OTP stranded on a raft in the middle of the ocean.
> 
> Based on when Michael and Sawyer were stranded after their raft blew up, expect it's Jack instead of Michael.

Sawyer blinks his eyes open, squinting under the harsh sunlight. He cranes his head to look over his shoulder, where Jack is sitting on the edge of the raft with his legs dangling in the water. Sawyer slowly sits up right, rubbing at his forehead where a headache is starting to form.

"You're awake," Jack says nonchalantly.

"What, you wishin' I was dead?" He adopts the same position as Jack and cradles his wounded shoulder. When he takes his hand away its covered in blood. "Might not be too long of a wait," he mumbles under his breath.

Of all the people he could be stranded out in the middle of the ocean with it's the one person he claims he hates the most. Except he doesn't really hate Jack, actually thinks he's a pretty decent guy, when he's not a dictatorial asshole. The truth was they were just two totally different guys with totally different views of the world, which didn't exactly make getting along a walk in the park.

"How's your shoulder?" Jack asks.

"Swell," Sawyer shoots back. "Here's an idea—you're a doctor, why don't you take a look at it?"

Jack crawls over to crouch next to him. Sawyer lets him pull his shirt away just enough to see it. Jack moves in closer, until Sawyer can feel his breath on his arm, then he sits back.

Jack frowns. "Not much I can do out here with no medical supplies."

Sawyer almost laughs. "Peachy."

"I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off though."

"Thought you said you couldn't fix it?"

"I said there's not much I can do, but I can at least look at it, see what we're dealing with."

Sawyer sighs, reluctantly begins to remove his torn-up, bloody shirt. He figures saving his arm is worth risking a sunburn. When he has trouble getting one sleeve off, however, Jack has to help him, and he hates that his cheeks burn with humiliation.

"It's bleeding pretty badly. I'll try to stop it as best as I can, but you'll have to go easy on it." Jack takes Sawyer's shirt and begins wrapping it around the wound, pulling it tight and finishing it off with a knot. He then retreats to the other side of the raft and sits, looking out at the water.

'Thanks' is on the tip of Sawyer's tongue, but he can't bring himself to say it. Even after all those kindness lessons from Hurley, he's too much of a hardass to show any real emotions, especially to another man. Especially if he means it.

Sawyer turns himself to face Jack. "You thinkin' about her?" 

"Who?" Jack answers without averting his gaze. 

"Kate. Who else?"

Jack shakes his head. "Why would I be thinking about her?"

Sawyer watches Jacks face, sees a flicker of something he can't quite describe, before going blank again. 

"Forget it," Sawyer finally says, "We got more important things to worry about, like how we're gonna find food and get ourselves rescued before my arm falls off."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I am," Sawyer growls, "And if it comes down to eatin' each other, I know who's goin' first." 

Sawyer waits for a reaction from Jack but never gets one. He's still staring out across the damn ocean. Sawyer reaches his good arm into the water and scoops up a handful, uses it to wash the sweat and blood off his face. He does the same for his shoulder; the saltwater hurts like a bitch, but he isn't complaining.

"Never shoulda let a doctor help with designin' a boat." Still nothing from Jack. Sawyer pauses. "Hey, you gonna do somethin' or just sit there thinkin' 'bout ponies?"

Jack spins around. "Would you just stop, Sawyer!" 

"Excuse me for wantin' to survive out here! Got other plans I don't know about?"

"I don't want to be rescued, I don't want them to find us!" Jack screams, throwing Sawyer off guard.

He recoils. "Are you outta your mind? What the hell's gotten into you Doc?"

Jack pulls his legs from the water and crawls over to Sawyer. He places his hands on Sawyer's face and says, "I want to be right here," and then his lips land on Sawyer's. Jack leans into him and kisses him, long and deep and with so much passion and yearning that it scares the living shit out of him. 

Sawyer pushes him away harshly, sending him clattering back against the raft. 

"What the hell was that?!" 

Jack looks shocked, his breathing is fast, and he looks at Sawyer with dark, wide eyes before turning away.

"You smokin' somethin' Korea gave you?" Sawyer wipes a forearm across his mouth, then spits into the water. He checks his shoulder, and snarls when he sees the material around it stained dark red.

Jack doesn't say anything, just retreats to his side of the raft, the uneasy look still on his face. But maybe that's how his face always looks. The bastard.

"What, you ain't gonna say anything?"

Still nothing. 

Sawyer laughs a little. "Wouldn't be the first time I've gotten the silent treatment after a fuck."

"We didn't 'fuck' Sawyer."

"Ah, now that got yer attention. Now, wanna tell me why you just decided to make this a scene out of the Titanic?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Sawyer. I don't know what I was thinking."

"'Sorry' and 'I don't know' ain't gonna cut it Doc."

"I don't love you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, well I feel much better now."

Jack turns to face him. "I just needed to do it, alright? Just once. It didn't mean anything."

Sawyer lets out a long sigh. "If anyone knows a kiss don't mean love it's me."

Sawyer watches as Jack drops his face into his hands, runs them over it and sighs. "I'm so stupid."

Sawyer suddenly feels something. Sympathy? He quickly pushes it away. Jack just kissed him, he didn't deserve his sympathy.

Jack looks up. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

"And why would I wanna do that?" 

" _Sawyer_."

They lock eyes, and after a few moments Sawyer has to tear his away to keep himself from getting lost in their dark depths. 

He sighs. "Promise."

They float in silence for a while. Sawyer steals little glances at the man sitting next to him. If he thought Jack was hard to read before he's even harder now. Once that deer-in-the-headlights look was gone he appeared halfway normal, but no man who just kissed another man could go right back to feeling like himself. Not that Sawyer had a problem with same-sex hookups, but he and Jack? That was foreign territory. This crazy son-of-a-bitch island's doings.

"Looks like we made it back."

Sawyer looks behind him at the sound of Jack's voice, and sure enough their island comes into view, not too far away, and he sighs with relief. He's never been so happy to see that damned place.

"So tell me something. Why _did_ ya do it? Thought we were gonna die out here, I'd be the last person you'd ever see?"

"I knew we weren't gonna die."

"If you want me to keep this between us then you owe me some sorta explanation."

A small smile appears on Jack's face, and Sawyer finally gives up when he realizes he's not getting any more answers out of the man. He'll just have to live with the secret, the unknown, and the lingering taste of saltwater and mango on his lips.


End file.
